Within Me
by Starry Eyed Wonder
Summary: (AU, VH)The harsh orphanage life brought these two love-starved souls. Ten years of seperation has made them go on with their lives, or has it really? Unfortunately there are those who are willing to go to any lengths to stamp out their love.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:_** The harsh life at the orphanage brought these two love-hungry souls together. But time takes a toll and the innocence of their youth is shattered as they part from each other. Ten years later, they've moved on with their lives, or have they? Can Fate bring back these two soul mates, or was it a doomed love?

**Chapter 1.0**

_Love is the immortal flow of energy that nourishes, extends and preserves. Its eternal goal is life._

--Smiley Blanton

            With each lash, more tears formed in her big green eyes. The young girl cringed, her golden-brown falling loosely about her in disarray. 

            A crack of a whip gave a sickening sound at the contact of the body.

            No cry.

            Another one.

            Still no cry.

            Again.

            Again.

            Again…

            She could bear no more, not bear the youth being whipped mercilessly before her, his flesh scarred with the past beatings. Her heart wrenched and curled into a knot and with every sound of the belt meeting skin, not even daring to comprehend the pain that he was feeling.

            "No, open your eyes, Hitomi! Look at this boy—he's the one who's ruining your future! He's the one who's stealing your happiness! Look at him!" The prim woman called out sharply. 

            Green eyes caressed the image of the tanned youth and a sudden resolve took over her. The spinster's arm rose to lash out again but with sudden swiftness, the young fifteen year old girl ran into the arms of the boy, covering him, protecting him and just as swiftly he whirled around and shielded her so that the pain was inflicted on the intended. On him. 

            "Van—" her voice was torn with anguish as she was held securely in his arms. 

Just watching the two children weakened the resolve of the formidable woman. She shook her head. "I swear to you, Fanel, one more time you scare off a potential family for Hitomi, you will be out of this orphanage before you can call out her name!"

His maroon eyes were glacial as he looked at her with unnerving scorn, his grip around Hitomi's waist tightening. "And I swear to you that if I _ever find you thrusting out Hitomi like cattle to them, we will both leave and you'll have a hell of a time explaining it to the authorities." _

            With a stiff, 'humph!' the middle aged woman departed. Hitomi was startled and managed to get a hold of Van as he crumbled down to the soft grass of the ground. 

            "Van!" His eyes were sealed and there was a sheen of sweat. "By God, if she ever hurts you again I'll kill her!"  

_I cry and you comfort me_

_I'm lost and you hear my scream_

_So its…_

_Hard to watch you fallin'_

_When you run so deep in me_

_You live in me_

That passionate vow brought about a soft smile from the tired boy. His features were clean; dark eyebrows, a dark mop of hair, and skin that was a naturally tan color, and eyes of a reddish brown color. There was nothing extraordinary about his looks, but there was this unexplainable aura of attraction and power around him. This aura that was unnatural for a mere boy of sixteen. He had the body of a young man when his heart and mind was wise beyond his years. She gently rested his head on her lap and wiped his forehead with the scrap of the petticoat she had hastily torn.

"Oh Van, how she's hurt you. How that witch has hurt you!" She couldn't help the tears as they slipped down her soft cheeks.

He opened his eyes and found himself staring into shimmering verdant eyes. He pulled himself up painfully. "I'll be alright, Hitomi."

She quickly wiped her tears away as if suddenly realizing they were silly. "Oh, how stupid! I almost forgot I had this with me." She whipped up her little bag that she always carried with her—a little black tote. Purposefully digging through her bag, she produced a bottle of ointment and white bandages. His quizzical gaze met her's and she gave him a shrug of her shoulder. "The nurse gave it to me when I fell the other day scraping my knee." She regarded him with infinite tenderness and her eyes filled with such emotion that Van had to blink. "Remove your shirt, Van. Let me rub this on and bandage you."

Too weak to even do that, he tried to unbutton his shirt, only to become more frustrated as his fingers slipped. "Here, let me help." She neared him and gently unbuttoned them one by one, and ever so carefully pulled it over his head.

_Gonna stand by your side now   
Lemme kiss all your tears away   
You can stay in my arms now   
And I know I can make you believe   
Again…_

She gasped.

There were angry scars all over his back, and one slashing across on his chest—the one that he'd received to protect her. A lump formed in her throat as she hesitantly ran her fingers over the scars. He flinched reflexively at her touch and she drew back. With his back to her, she tenderly applied the ointment, making sure not to inflict any pain on him and then soundlessly she crawled in front of him. The image he portrayed nearly broke her heart. His eyes were shut tight, no doubt every moment he fought back the pain. Wordlessly, she gently applied the emptying bottle of medicine on his chest, drawing near to him to get better access. Reaching for the roll of bandage, she inched even closer to him and started to wrap it around his torso. 

_I walk but you can run though fire   
I search for reasons and baby you inspire   
But I … I know somebody hurt you   
And I know you really need a friend   
Well you can take my hand_

As she firmly tucked in the last of the bandage securely, he finally opened his eyes. Enigmatic reddish-brown met her unwavering emerald ones.

With them a hairsbreadth away and his breath colliding against hers, he whispered hoarsely, his voice cracking uncharacteristically. "Hold me, Hitomi." 

Her thin, childish arms snaked around him and brought his head to rest on the hollow of her neck. "I'm sorry, Van. I'm sorry." Her pain filled voice was barely above a whisper but he heard every word of hers.

_Gonna stand by your side now   
Lemme kiss all your tears away   
You can stay in my arms now   
And I know I can make you believe   
Again…_

"Don't be, Hitomi." He said determinedly as she rested her back on bark of the tree pulling him with her. "That bastard won't ever hurt you now. I am happy."

            "I don't want you to go so far to make sure of my happiness—"

            "They weren't good people. I didn't like the way their son looked at you—as if you were some sort of treat that he could devour." His voice was gruff with emotion and she could feel the anger building.

            They were silent for a few minutes.

            Slowly, she started. "Van, there aren't many chances that we'll ever get adopted into the same family—and even if we did, I couldn't bear to think of you as a brother!"

_When you feel like you can't go on   
Don't you know you'll never walk alone   
You live in me_

            "I'd hunt the ends of Gaea for you if we ever parted." A wave of fresh tenderness bathed Hitomi and she found unexpectedly a small smile forming on her lips.

            "And I would do the same for you." _I promise._

            He rested his cheek on her collarbone. "'Tomi, tell me about our home… talk to me."

            A loving memory of them planning an escape from this wretched excuse of an orphanage played in her mind. They had most carefully concocted a dream home that one day would own—just the two of them. "It's going to be big, a big home yet that has all the coziness of a small one. There's going to be this porch in the back where we'll spend summers and not far away there'll be a little glade and our backyard will have wildflowers growing. Surrounding the house, there'll be trees with leaves of all colors—orange, yellow, red, green… We'll take long walks and hike through the woods and we'll lie under the stars and look at the sky…" she trailed off as she observed the young man in a contemplative mood.

            "Van?" 

_Gonna stand by your side now   
Lemme kiss all your tears away   
You can stay in my arms now   
And I know I can make you believe   
Again…_

"It's nothing." He pulled away from her arms and met her eyes squarely. "I was thinking of how you could never leave me."

            Her eyes widened and they looked at him with faint confusion.

            "You and I can never be apart—you live in my heart and there you'll always be." The rough confession meant more to Hitomi than she'd ever like to admit.

            Her lips tugged upwards and she bestowed a genuine smile. "I never doubted that."

            "You shouldn't have." 

            Their eyes met for one breathless second and she reached for him and they embraced, his palm running gentle circles on her back.

_I'm gonna stand   
Stand by your side    
Kiss all your tears (I wanna stand)   
Away tonight (I wanna stand by your side)   
I'm gonna stand (gonna look in your eyes)   
Stand by your side   
Make you believe (see ya smiling)   
Again (see ya smiling)   
See ya smiling again_

            With uncertainty, crediting to their tender age, they pulled away and the emotion that played in both of their eyes could not be mistaken. With eyes shining, two young hearts soared. A slow, gradual smile spread across the young man's face as he beheld the girl in his arms. 

_I love you._

**Author's Notes: **Oh. My. God. I know you're going to pulverize me for starting yet another story, but it was either start this or not be able to work on any other story! I am really, truly sorry if you all expected an update on some of my other stories. T__T The inspiration for this story was highly unexpected—it came last night when I was listening to the radio (and I heard this Celine Dion song)  and doing some history reading and the sudden image of the first scene of the chapter played in my head and I just could not push it back! Do you know that feeling? *cowers from angry people* What can I say, I am thoroughly, yes, in love, with this story! I have it totally planned out!! At first, I thought I would make it a one-shot, but nah, it nagged my mind until I decided that this deserved the attention of a full-fledged fanfic. 

**Disclaimer: This is for the whole novel. This is purely fanfiction and not for the purpose of profit. Escaflowne belongs to its respective and I have no claim over this wonderful anime. Although, I thoroughly own the idea for this story, so don't dare to steal that right away from me! The song is called "Stand By Your Side" by Celine Dion, however and is owned by her.**


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is dedicated to Dariel and Ryuu Angel. I hope this makes you feel guilty enough to update. :D_

The social worker sat primly on the hard backed chair of the office; her wavy dyed dark brown hair falling in masses around her. "Really, Lou, it wasn't right of you to beat him so ruthlessly. What will we say to those parents who'll adopt him?"

The woman with the dark hair and slices of gray her wrinkled her nose in distaste. "That boy needed a sound beating?" And seeing that her friend wasn't impressed she added. "There's little chance that Van will be even adopted, Carrie, so I am not worrying too much."

She shrugged and shuddered. "But, the way you tell me about them…it simply gives me the chills. What boy would protect a girl like that by taking one beating after another? And that kid has the pride of a grown man, heck, even a grown man would've cried out during those beatings. Yet, not a sound." She shuddered again for added emphasis and sipped her coffee.

Louise grinned in triumph. "Exactly why I am happy that the Amori's are willing to give a look at our Hitomi." Her severe face softened slightly. "Such a sweet child she is and I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I won't let that that rotten apple spoil her!"

"You're worried about her virginity?"

"No—the kids are," she gave a wry laugh, "damn cautious as if they are grown adults. I overheard them talking one day about," she sneered, "how they'd marry and live together in a house." Relaxing she added, "Besides, their show of affection is hugging and nothing more, not even a peck on the cheek. There's no doubt; Van Fanel would die, take a thousand lashings, and perish in hell rather than hurt her in any way, or let anyone else hurt her."

Carrie was a sentimental lady of thirty-seven, unmarried by choice and so she ventured hesitantly. "If he has the best of interests where it concerns her, why don't you listen to him?"

Her friend gave an unladylike snort. "Really, Carrie! At this rate we'll never rid of those two children! He's terribly choosy and we have to trust Fate sometimes; can't get too emotionally tied to these children."

At that the brunette gave a laugh. "You can't be emotionally tied to anyone!"

"Not that you are doing any better, may I remind you." She retorted stiffly. 

She gave a hysterical giggle, quite unlike her. "Oh Lou, this is quite funny! At times I forget that we're talking about a sixteen year old boy—not some grown man!"

Louise regarded her with severity perfected by the many years of doing "this business". "They might as well have been grown adults since the moment they stepped into this orphanage eight years ago. Hardly seemed like children to me. Especially that boy."

"True…true…" she sobered a little and seeing the gleam in her friend's dark fathomless eyes, she asked. "What are you cooking up in that mind of yours?"

Her mouth twisted cruelly, "Something I should've thought of a long time ago. Carrie, I believe, I'll have Hitomi Kanzaki in a new home before the year's over and _nothing_ will stop me from it."

An odd emotion of bewilderment crossed the eyes of the lady. "Really…"

"And the best part of it is that Van Fanel wouldn't be able to help it because he will have no idea."

She gave her long time friend a disarming smile. "How exactly do you go planning that about?"

"You'll see…you'll see…"She sobered and added. "There is one thing that I adhere to: I never break my promises."

* * *

Her basket was filled with wild flowers—a huge mass of a riot of colors—as she swung it about in a semi dance. He watched her quietly as he walked at a leisure pace. 

She whirled around, "Van! Hurry up or we'll be washing dishes again." She gave him an easy smile as he jogged up to fall in pace with her. 

She linked her free arm with his and they walked along with easy camaraderie. "You think Elizabeth will like these flowers?" she asked nervously.

"I _know_ she'll like them." 

"I feel so bad for her—to have your parents die on your birthday." He pulled her closer to him so their shoulders meshed. 

"Hey, hey, now, don't think of these things. Think of how she'll be when she sees them on her table in the morning." He was grinning. "That arrangement can't be found in any flower shop. It's a custom-made Hitomi-arrangement." She was beaming at him. With just a few words, he managed to make her smile, and made her feel special; like she was _really_ something to admire. 

She frowned at the ominous clouds. "We'd better quicken our pace. I think it might rain." 

"Yeah."

"Thanks for coming with me, Van. You really didn't need to—but I was, in truth, really happy you did. It makes me feel so…evil for feeling this way. I don't want you to be punished." The words were spoken quietly, in that soul-touching way of hers.

He warmed to her. "Where you go, I go. I would've felt offended if you went alone."

Drops of rain were descending on them. "Oh no! We still have to walk about twenty five more minutes."

"Maybe it'll be just a drizzle." 

"I hope so…but look at the clouds." He cast a glance to the pointed sky. It was gloomy. Thunderstorm gloomy.

He nodded and they quickened their pace. The drizzle turned to a steady pour of rain and suddenly they were running.

"Come on, under that tree," he whispered urgently, grasping her hand and pulling her as he ran.

The huge, drooping tree was the perfect shelter. Hitomi placed the basket on the soft earth and wrapped her arms around her chest. He observed her quietly as thoughts swam in her expressive eyes.

He touched her elbow. "Everything, okay?"

"No," she said miserably, looking apologetic. "You'll be punished now as well." 

He gave her a soft smile. "I'll take all the punishments."

"But, I don't want you to—" He stopped her speech by laying a finger on her lips.

"Shhh…the choice is mine."

It was raining fiercely, the surrounding skinny trees swaying madly because of the wind. It was also getting cold. Awfully cold. 

"You're shivering." He was going to shed his badly fitting jacket when she stopped him.

"No, you wear it. If you give it to me, then you'll be cold." She looked at him in the eye. "I wouldn't be able to bear it if you were freezing while I was warm because of _your_ jacket."

"I don't like the idea that while I am warm, _you're_ cold. Then, there's only thing to do." She gave him a puzzled look. "Either both of us remain cold or both of us remain warm." He was grinning at her confusion. "I like the latter better, don't you?"

"Y-yes."

Unzipping his oversized, bulky jacket and spreading it apart, he spoke. "Come closer and wrap your arms around me."

She frowned but nonetheless followed, inching closer to him. "How's this going to work?" 

"You'll see." She stepped into his arms, embracing him. "Closer, Hitomi. Closer." Without hesitating, she crushed her body to his, so much so that they clung together and looked as if one. Her forehead rested in the crook of his neck, and her arms encircled at his waist. "Get as close as you can to me," he continued to instruct. Her arms were like steel bands in an effort to heighten the proximity between their bodies. There was no embarrassment, no blush, no awkwardness. Only trust; solid, tangible, unfailing trust. 

Grasping hold of the sides of the jacket, he swept it over her back and zipped it. There they stood, in each other's arms, in one over-sized jacket. His arms went on her back and they stood in that little compact space, warm as if they stood near a fireplace. 

"You're so warm, Van."

"So are you." 

She was whispering his ear now. "This feels so nice. Better than a heater."

He chuckled. "It does." He sobered, however. "I like holding you like this." He wasn't sure of the feelings tugging at his young heart.

"Me too." 

"Hitomi?" he whispered. "Don't let anyone else hold you like this."

He knew one thing: whatever they were doing, it was intimate and so very sacred. "Why do you think anybody would want to hold me like this? And where would you be?" she asked with genuine innocence. 

"Because you're wonderful," he answered her first question. "And, I might not always be there for you—physically, anyway."

She rested her head on the base of his neck. "You're always with me. You're within me, Van. A part of me."

A knot of feeling twisted in his heart as he rested his head on hers. "As I'd always like to be."

"You will. Always and forever," she vowed.

He pulled a fraction of a degree away, just enough to gaze into her unwavering, melting eyes. Bending down, his lips descended on her forehead and softly brushed it. The first contact of his lips on her skin. 

* * *

Louise watched the two teenagers stumble into her 'humble home.' The boy looked fiercely at her yet his eyes softened considerably whenever he looked at his companion, who looked apologetically at her. Twenty seven pairs of eyes locked onto them. They had arrived during study session where the whole orphanage gathered in the room to study. 

Controlling her voice, she spoke with deliberate calm. "Where have you two been?"

"We were," Hitomi spoke up before Van could get a chance to say something rash, "collecting flowers for Elizabeth." She produced a basketful of them and displayed it to her cold eyes. "It started raining really badly, so we decided to wait under the tree for a while."

"That is no excuse for leaving the grounds without permission," she looked down her nose at the young girl, temporarily ignoring the scowl that would be successful in sizzling ice. 

"I am sorry," she said simply.

Van spoke up, not able to control his rage. "_You_—" 

Hitomi's hand grasped his and squeezed it. "Van, don't. Please, don't."

He met her eyes, torn between protecting her and adhering to her wishes. He chose the latter, reasoning that Hitomi would more likely be severely punished if he said something to provoke Louise.

Louise's shrewd eyes watched them, watched their interaction. "You realize you're going to be punished, Hitomi?"

"Yes," she said unflinchingly.

"Very well. Help cooks in setting up dinner, and then clear the table afterwards. Also, clean the kitchen until it's spotless after dinner, and wash dishes." She smiled cruelly, "I am giving the cooks a rest day today."

His eyes were burning fiercely now and no force could stop him. "That's inhuman! That's cruel—abuse!"

She swept her eyes over him, "Alright, boy. You want me to lessen her punishment?" There was a slightly inclination of a nod. She grinned inwardly. The boys and girls were all watching them. Van and Louise had history; they went as far as to say hated each other. 'Despised' was an understatement of the decade where it concerned them. "Alright, no dinner for you tonight." He breathed a sigh of relief even though his stomach growled. Was that it? No, he had thought too quickly. Her eyes roved over the orphans who openly stared. "You have to go on your knees and apologize to me now, in front of everyone, and tell me 'I am sorry for being the rotten apple I am. You are supreme and everything you do is right.'"

For a moment there was a deadly, ominous silence. It engulfed them. He broke it softly. "Alright…" he inhaled deeply, his whole demeanor calm and composed, "I'll do it."

Almost immediately, an expression of indignation crossed over Hitomi's face. "Van!" she gripped his arms, facing him. "You are _not_, I repeat, _not_, going to do this."

He gave her a small smile. "I will." The audience watched, almost as if was a soap opera of sorts. 

She was dazed, lost in the desire to slap sense into him—anything that would make him return to his normal fiery self. 

People were clearly gaping now, activity totally halted. There was pin drop silence as he bent down on his knee. His eyes were intense as they locked on Louise's. "I am sorry for being the rotten apple I am. You are supreme and everything you do is right." His voice was bland, no emotion could be traced.

She, nonetheless, gave a smile. "Good, very good, Van," she paced to the doorway and casually turned her head to Hitomi. "Oh, you don't have to help the cooks before dinner, but you have to do everything after it."

Heat, pounding heat of anger consumed him. She had done this purposely…that witch… to show how meaningless his humiliation meant to her...to show how little she felt for Hitomi.

"Van," Hitomi bent on her knees and gripped his arm. "Oh Van, I told you not to do it."

"It was worth it. You have less work now."

* * *

It was thirty minutes before when she finally finished with the kitchen. It had taken her three hours to complete the seemingly impossible task. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with a tissue. She was exhausted; her young body not used to such vigorous cleaning duties such as scrubbing pots and pans that was sizes too big and too heavy for her small hands. 

She observed the kitchen with contentment; it was spotless. She picked up the silver wrapped package, turned off the kitchen lights, and snuck away. Her destination: the boy's dormitory.

Quietly, in a cat-like manner she stole into the room. The boys were all asleep and the lights were off. One…two…three…four…Van's bed was the fourth bed, near the window where the light from the moon pooled in. Her heart broke at the sight before her. He lay, eyes sealed, motionless on his bed, his hand subconsciously lying on his stomach. 

She bent down near his bed, placing the package on the floor. She reached out to him to gently nudge. He awoke with a start, though she was thankful that he was quiet. It was strictly forbidden for girls to be in the boy's dormitory—especially at night.

"Hitomi?" he questioned softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Shhh…don't talk." She opened the package and handed it to him. "Just eat."

"You brought this for me?"

"Of-course! You couldn't go to sleep hungry. You missed evening snack because we went to get the flowers."

The smell of food was already numbing his senses. The fried chicken smelled so good and he reached for it. "That's good. Go on, eat," she coaxed kindly.

She watched him eat, drawing immense satisfaction. He ate as if he was in heaven, and she mused, she would as well, if the last thing she had was a small portion of lunch. 

"Where did you get this?" he asked sharply, quite suddenly.

"I-I got it from the kitchens." She cursed herself for being such a horrible liar.

"Don't lie."

"I got it from my dinner," she admitted.

"Did you eat?"

"Yes. I did," the help of the moonlight on his face told her clearly that he didn't believe her. "Really! I had some mash potatoes."

"Mash potatoes aren't dinner," he countered. "I am not going to eat this." He let go of the second piece of chicken. "You're going to eat it."

"I am not!" she whispered back fiercely.

"You will."

She knew once he had decided upon something, he never wavered. "I'll only eat it if you share it with me. I think that's a good compromise."

"No—"

"Yes," she said firmly. She broke the chicken breast into two, unequal two pieces, and handed him the bigger one. She was glad it was dark for she knew he would've refused to take the bigger one.

In the dark, both faces were smiling, as they ate in a companionable silence.

This was Heaven, just the two of them together.

* * *

She woke groggily up the next morning. She had placed the basket of flowers on Elizabeth's bedside table at the touch of midnight. 

She blinked rapidly, the sun pouring into the room and into her eyes. Her eyes, however, caught the attention of what was placed delicately on her nightstand. 

There, on the cherry colored night stand lay a single, graceful, white rose. She smiled widely as she reached for it and brought it close to her nose. Then, she reached for the note hastily scribbled on a jagged piece of paper and read it. "To the most special person in the world. Good morning, Hitomi."

Her eyes were swimming in an ocean of emotions as she clutched the rose to her heart. 

_I love you._

**A/N: How was it? Disappointed? I hope not. I have a partiality for this chapter. *grins* I wish I had guy like Van who would go so far…T__T The injustice of life! Please review! I really like reading your comments. Ooh, another thing, desperate readers of "A Beautiful Love" you might like this story called "You and Me" by Maboroshitsuki and Paige Moonsword—it's a wonderful read! I know you'll love it!! Sorry for the late update, though. Stuff keeping me from it. -_-;;; R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.0 **

_"Absence doth sharpen love, presence strengthens it; the one brings fuel, the other blows it till it burns clear."_

--William Shakespeare

He lay under the tree, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight on his face, the gentle breeze caressing his locks. It was Sunday. A time of relaxation. Hitomi had been sitting with Lou finishing up the remains of her blasted homework. Lou was very firm on homework and every Sunday morning the kids sat down, opened their journals and showed their homework assignments—which was of-course signed by the teacher—and she never released them until it was properly finished. Van had resorted to forging and only written one or two assignments. On a good morning like this, he despised doing homework.

Ah…the day he had first met Hitomi—it certainly wasn't a day like this. His face darkened as he felt the memory of that day wash upon him…

_ The world was gray and lonely, oh so lonely as a little boy ran through the streets of the city. Searching. Searching for medicine for his mother. He had to get to his mother soon! She was going to slip away—oh God, he couldn't lose her! He was only eight. _

_ Eyeing the stand with shiny red apples, he pondered whether it was wise to snatch one away for his mother. She had to get something to eat. She was getting awfully thin—her cheeks no more rosy but looking dry and sucked in. No, he reasoned. After he would fetch some medicine for his mother's terrible cough. He couldn't risk stealing an apple now._

_ The little corner drugstore was right in front of his eyes. He watched it with a trained eye. If only the man would turn around…_

_ Field day! The short, plump man bent down. The raven haired boy sprung like a cat, grabbing the pain relievers that were placed on the counter—as if God has specifically placed it there for him. Too late! The man grabbed his hand fiercely, his hold tight and painful the moment the boy's fingers grasped hold of the bottle. Panic overtook him and the expression that crossed over his face was heart wrenching. But the man didn't think so._

_ "You dirty, little, stealing bastard!" the man gripped his wrist tighter till Van was sure that his blood circulation had halted. The man tried to pry away the bottle of pills from the young boy's hand but failed. Disgusted, he pushed him into the puddle of mud._

_ The muck splattered all over his clothes, his knees and his neck. Right when he tried to get up, the man thundered forward and laid a sharp, tight slap on his cheek. The crack of the slap made his head swing in both directions. _

_ The pain made his small body shake but his grip on the bottle never faltered. The hand rose again to slap—_

_ "Stop! Oh stop!" the voice of a troubled little girl pleaded as she rushed forward, a whirl of a plain white dress. "Don't hurt him!"_

_ She came to him like an angel descending from the skies itself. Her six year old body was small and oddly comforting as she bent down on her knee—the mud instantly covering it—and gripped his arm. "Don't hurt him please!" she implored._

_ All the maroon eyed boy could do was gape. Big, expressive green eyes glittered under walnut colored, pretty, girlish eyelashes. Such innocent eyes. _

_ The gruff man with his beard put his hand down—not before spitting at the boy-child. "You demons should go back to hell—where you came from!"_

_ He flinched at the sound of 'demons' and the girl noticed it. The man left them as the boy finally had the strength to get up. He ignored the passersbys that stared. He was too young to know what pride was, but he still felt something tugging at his heart as he avoided eye contact with the three kinds of people—wolf, cat, and humans. _

_ "Where did he hurt you?" the girl asked directly, and sweetly._

_ "No where. I am okay," he gave her a generous grin. She was a pretty thing, with her dress too short and fine lengths dangling in several places._

_ "I am Hitomi," she dazzled him with a smile._

_ "Van." He shoved his hands in his pocket awkwardly. He had to get to his mother. He was impatient._

_ "Who did you take the pills for?"_

_ He shrugged, "my mother."_

_ "Where's your father?"_

_ "He's dead." _

_ "Oh," she wasn't quite sure what that meant. But it probably meant he wasn't there._

_ "Yours?" he asked._

_ "My mother never told me of him."_

_ "I am sorry," he said quietly._

_ She met his eyes shyly. "Can I come with you to see your mother?"_

_ His young mouth curved into a smile. "Yeah. Let's hurry." His right hand gripped hers, and the two ran through the streets of Dahrain. _

_ During the way, they found a well and had cleared the dirt that had caked them, but there was no help for Van as he would surely have to change._

_ Panting, they reached the door made of rotting oak, which he cautiously opened. "This is it." _

_ They entered the dark room, him guiding her with his hand, as he took her into an ante chamber where the light pooled on one lain figure. The woman was beautiful with her masses of dark black hair spread over the pillows. He let go of her hand and hurried forward to his mother._

_ "Mother, wake up. Mother, look what I brought. Oh, wake up, Mother." He gently shook her shoulders desperately trying not to cause any harm. She was still._

_ Hitomi paled as a realization went through her. Flashes of another woman flew past her—a beautiful sandy haired woman lying still in a casket, with no breaths emitting from her mouth that once crooned loving songs to her ears._

_ "Wake up, Mother. Here—see" he placed the bottle beside her motionless form, "once you take this—you'll feel better."_

_ She swallowed, bravely stepped in and bent down beside Van. "Here, let me check." She prayed swiftly to God mentally, her tender mind trying to bribe Him so that her suspicions wouldn't be true. She laid the small, childish back of her palm on the woman's mouth—a feathery touch. _

_ She felt like crying. His mother had gone to a place called Heaven, just as her mother had left her. Really, what was so wonderful about Heaven that every mother wanted to go there? "Van—" she sucked in a shaky breath as she met his eyes with a shared pain, "your mother's gone to Heaven—same as mine."_

_ "Where's that?"_

_ She gulped. How many nights she'd pondered upon that enigma herself! "I don't know. Mrs. Smith—the baker's wife—told me that it was high in the skies. They put my mother in a box so that she could go there." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "I never understood why she was put in a box when she had to fly up so high and angels were going to come and get her. She didn't even say good bye to me. I was a bad girl. That's why my mother wanted to leave."_

_ At the mention of the "box" the boy paled and froze. "You m-mean she's dead."_

_ She looked at him confusedly. "I didn't know that's what you called a person who goes to Heaven."_

_ His had a suspicious sparkle in his eyes and he spoke with a fury and rage so immense that it shook her to the core. "There is _no_ such thing as Heaven!" He ran from the room before he would humiliate himself in front of her and cry._

_ She looked forlornly at the woman beside her and leaned in to get a better look. The lady looked calm, peaceful, and so serenely beautiful. Maybe Heaven was a wondrous place—like the kingdoms that her mother seemed to give creation to when she told her fairy tales at night. She brought the white sheet that covered the woman partially to cover her face as well. A sense of déjà vu crossed her. That's what she'd seen folks do that to her mother. She forced back a tear. _

_ She waited. And waited. Where was Van? He had disappeared in the house. Fumbling her way towards the room, she discovered the house had only one bed room with an ante room, a kitchen and a bathroom. That limited her search very much. _

_ Her nerves were at an end. She was panicking now—the same kind of panic one felt when they entered a maze that seemed to stretch for miles and had no way out. Soft cries guided her, however, to the right direction. It lead her to heavy, dark, curtains where she could make out the figure of a boy crouched. How had she missed that before?_

_ She was suddenly shy again. She knew instinctively she was invading a very private moment—but oh God, she was scared! It sounded unreasonable, but she felt safe around Van. _

_ Turning the draperies apart slowly, she met the figure of Van. He was sitting, his knees hugging his chest with his head in between them. _

_And looked so alone. So alone._

_ "Van—" her throat felt dry, as if she'd swallowed the desert itself. She sat down beside him. As she watched him cry quietly, tears were springing in her eyes freely and were pouring down. "V-Van—don't cry. Oh please, don't cry!" she rested her hand on his elbow that jutted out, "y-you're right: t-there's no H-Heaven." He abruptly looked at her as a tear coursed down his cheek. The sight in front of her momentarily froze her. Regaining her senses slowly, she reached up to his cheek and wiped away his tear. "Don't cry, Van. I am here with you."_

_ The next thing she did was what came to her instinctively. It was a thing her mother had done countless times to soothe away the effects of bad dreams. She pulled his dear face into her arms. His face rested on her shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck, not caring that the remains of the mud got on her shabby dress. His voice was raspy as he questioned her. "Did you cry when you're mother died?"_

_ "Yes. But there was nobody with me. I was alone." The confession from her mouth tore at him and hatred grew in his heart; a hatred for the ones who caused her pain. _

_ "I am here with you now," he replied back roughly. _

_ "Thank-you."_

_ More tears leaked through his eyes as he cried on her shoulder, not realizing that she was also crying—for both of them. The world left these two young souls alone. Like a two lone leaves that drifted in the air as their mother tree shed them during fall. Like leaves, they were floating aimlessly in this mighty world of confusion._

_ "You won't be alone now, Hitomi. I'll be with you." The boy with the raven hair vowed fiercely. _

_ "And you won't either," she whispered back and now _she_ was drawing comfort from him. _

_Softly he whispered, "Hitomi—you were right. There is Heaven. I am sorry." Maybe right now he was feeling a hint of what it would be like. He pulled apart slightly and her face slipped till her cheek rested on his beating heart. _

_ ***_

_ It wasn't until later that they left. The kindly neighbors had come to aid them in burying Mrs. Fanel and after the short funeral Hitomi found herself reluctant to let go of Van._

_ "What are you going to do now?" she asked sadly._

_ "I don't know. I am not sure." _

_ She met his eyes squarely. "Mrs. Smith's going to take me to an orphanage tomorrow, Van. Will you come with me?" He gazed at her in deep thought. Her eyes were pleading as she added. "You could sleep with me—I am sure Mrs. Smith wouldn't mind taking you in for one night and both of us could go to the orphanage…together."_

_ A small smile spread over his face ravaged by deep sorrow. "I'll go."_

_ She returned his smile and laid a hand on his elbow. _

_ ***_

_ Mrs. Smith indeed had accepted Van though a little gruffly to boot. But the children didn't care. The baker wasn't wealthy and had three kids of his own. _

_ "Here—a blanket for Van." The thin material was a lame excuse for a blanket. It was thinner than a sheet and nights in Dahrain got cold. Terribly cold. _

_ He accepted the "blanket" with no complains. Hitomi's wasn't any better and he wondered how she'd been sleeping these past nights. The room that they were assigned to was also where her three children slept on soft mattresses, while Hitomi and Van got the coldness of the hard floor.The room was also small and it was a surprise that the sheer body heat of all the people didn't warm it. They squeezed in; finally spotting a place that could accommodate both of them. There they lay besides each other. Hitomi brought up her sheet to her eyes as she stared at the ceiling. Van was quiet. She didn't want to prod him with senseless talk. He had followed the same action and covered up to his nose. _

_ "Oh God, it's cold." Van shivered. _

_ "Yes," Hitomi agreed._

_ "Come closer. We'll both be warm. I used to have a little puppy when I was a kid who slept beside me who kept me warm."_

_ She followed his instructions, and got near to him so that their shoulder blades collided. "What happened to the puppy?"_

_ "Sold him," he said in a flat voice._

_ "I am sorry." _

_ He didn't reply—honestly, he didn't need to. The silence wasn't awkward, it was fitting. _

_ Slowly, wordlessly, he turned around to face her, his head resting on the pillow constructed by the clever placement of his arms. Using his free right arm, he encircled her waist and pulled her close to him. Hitomi followed suit and put her free arm around his waist. There was no doubt that they were the warmest in the house. Both slept better than they had ever in years, cocooned in the warmth that spurred from their emotions—warmth that not only diffused through their body but one that leaked into their soul and heart. It was the night that sealed their friendship. A night of eternal promises._

He blinked rapidly as the familiar figure loomed above him. "Hitomi," he gasped. He hadn't noticed her so lost he was in his own thoughts and memories.

She gave him a smile, plopped down and lay beside him. "It feels so great to be outside. I was going to die inside."

He grinned. "Maybe you should resort to forging."

"Mmm…it's very tempting."

They were silent as they watched the birds fly about and twitter. 

At an excruciatingly slow pace his hand reached across the distance on the grass to where hers lay idly, covering it. 

**A/N: Ugh. I was hoping to work on "Yours And Mine" but that mood just wouldn't come, so I wrote this. Let's see..it's 4 in the morning as I type. I snuck into my room with my dad's laptop---hope he won't notice it missing. ;_; Or I'd be dead.**

**Now, my explanations for the late update. Last Thanksgiving week I was away—my whole family and I went to ****Manhattan**** and visited various parts of ****New York****. So do forgive me!! I had no access to a computer. -_-;; *grins madly* I have an idea though. You, like me want a guy like Van, right?? Well, starting from this chapter, in your review include that you want a guy like Van and I will enter you in a drawing and right before I post the chapter, I will pick a name from a bag and whoever is the lucky person gets the Van portrayed in the chapter. So, it's sort of like a chapter dedication. Hehe. I know, I am crazy. Well, start writing those things on the review and you'll be included in the drawing for the next chapter. :D No one get's Van from this chapter---because he's mine! *grins***

**The scene with Van hiding behind the curtains. *sniffs* It's actually a scene from my past. It was my cousin, after finding out the death of his father who went to cry behind the curtains. He was about ten, I think, and I was seven. I was a coward and didn't comfort him. I left. -_-;; I think he wanted to be alone and get away from the crowd. **

**Also, my inspiration for the kind of Van in this fic are my brothers, particularly my oldest brother who's going to graduate this year from college. :D And he's coming home for Christmas! He's wonderful! When I was little, he made a little seat for me at the back of his bike—ya know padding and stuff. And he'd take me for rounds. Also there were times when he went to fairs with his school and my mom told me he spent all his money on buying a couple of necklaces for Mom and me. I still have one of those necklaces. So cute! Best part is that he's still pretty much the same. :D I use him horribly. But, whoever gets him will be one lucky girl for sure. **

**Well, happy reading to you guys. Make my night worth it by kindly reviewing. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**_*_**_weeps as she types* This chapter goes to the lucky winner: HeavensTear…_

**Chapter 4.0**

_And love's the noblest frailty of the mind_

-John Dryden

            Her sharp eyes watched the gangly fourteen year old enter her office cautiously. She mentally thanked the caramel colored hair girl for always making herself presentable. She would need it today. Nervous green eyes nonetheless met hers as she took a seat on the worn out leather chair.

            "You said you wanted to talk to me?" the teenager asked as she bit her lip.

            "Yes—"

            Abruptly, she stood up, her face becoming fierce and one filled with passion. "Van hasn't done anything—you can't punish him!"

            She stifled a laugh. How protective they were of each other! "I didn't call you in to talk of punishments," she met her gaze and continued steadily, "but rather to prevent it."

            A look of confusion crossed her face the elder lady continued. Easing back in her chair, the matronly lady regarded the teenager in front of her. Her voice was soft as she spoke, "You must tell Van of nothing. Nothing about the people coming to see you. He will come to know anyway, in a month's time when they come to pick you up, so you're not exactly hiding too much. But," she lowered her voice, "before that, if you tell him, you know I don't need to say anything." She smiled at Hitomi's thoughtful frowning face and leaned in her chair. "You know, Hitomi, we want the best for you…and I've gotten an offer, an offer that will fulfill your dreams of getting a wonderful home and family."

            Her sea green eyes widened and she whispered to herself, "Who'd want to adopt me?"  

            "The Amori's." As if on cue, the door knob twisted announcing the entrance of a stunning couple.

*          *          *

            Claire Slanzar, even in the future, wasn't quite sure what prompted her to propose a picnic to her family that ultimately led her to a grocery store with her young daughter. It was that fateful day when her family felt complete…when that throbbing hurt in her heart was sealed with the firm cement of love for the boy with soulful eyes.

            "_Whoa!_ Watch out, Merle!" The warning was too late as the grocery cart ricocheted only to have a firm tan, hand steady it. Sparkling, sapphire blue eyes collided with warm, mahogany ones and a smile curved on her lips.

            "Thank-you," she said sweetly, the world completely oblivious to her at the second the boy's eyes crinkled into an answering smile. She was a small thing for her age of thirteen due to her pre-mature birth. 

            Claire Slanzar gaped from afar a unique sensation going through her back. It was heart wrenching to see the boy interact with her daughter. It was as if she was watching her own son…what he would've done… She shook her head and mentally berated herself to not dwell on the past. This wasn't the time of what could've been…it was the time of what can be. 

            With her eyes lit almost feverishly she went over to the couple standing in the sunlight. "Mom!" the girl squealed and attached a hand onto his arm in grip as strong as death. The boy that towered her grinned goofily and blushed as the woman's kind brown eyes met glittering auburn ones. 

            "You're going to cut his blood circulation if you hold onto his arm any longer, sweetheart." Her eyes shone brilliantly as a grin spread on her face. Turning to Van she asked "What's your name, son?"

            His eyes locked onto hers and he said softly, his undeniably steady, deep voice revealing his sincerity. "Van. Van Fanel."

*          *          *

            The proud, middle aged couple entered the room pompously. The lady, with impeccable silvery blonde hair and beady blue eyes scrutinized the gaping girl shrewdly—only after she did her dramatic pose on the door way. As a lady should, of course. Her husband, however was dark haired with brown eyes that had the potential for kindness. And so they entered, the Amoris, Hana and Hisaki. 

            "Aaah…" the matronly woman grinned, "perfectly timed as expected."  She curled an arm around Hitomi's shoulder and nudged her gently towards the fake smiled couple. "Hitomi, meet Hana and Hisaki—they're planning to adopt you. Hana, Hisaki, meet Hitomi," she laughed slightly nervously, "I doubt I even need to say that to you…the pictures were pretty accurate."

            "Yes," the woman spoke softly, "she's exactly what we were looking for." Hitomi gulped as Hana came forward and touched her clothes. "Though I highly object to her clothes," she frowned and wrinkled her nose, "What's this? Cotton. Hardly fit."

            "Yes, yes," she stuttered as Hitomi continued to stare…everything seeming too surreal to her, "we've been low on donations and such fine things as you wear," she gave her an appreciative look that made Hana smile angelically, "are simply too hard to procure."

            "Yes, yes. It must be hard." Her husband relaxed and watched the two women interact, almost becoming invisible. Hana turned to Hitomi as she looked her over, "Oh dear, that waist has definitely got to go…" she went on forth complaining about non-existent fat and cellulite. "The hair, hmmm…I think it has the potential…if we use the right colored dyes—oh we'd change it when she goes to visit her grandmother…but she could have my color hair." She debated in her mind for a few minutes and then went on to inspect the other areas of Hitomi's flaws. 

            And so she jabbed, checked, pinched, and Hitomi felt more like a puppet, a puppet swept up in a most cruel world. So these were going to be her parents, huh? Some parents.       

*          *          *

            Claire gazed at the family photos, a picture of a young three year old smiling boy to be precise. How her heart ached whenever she saw it but this time, where once a frown frolicked, a smile lingered. Oh how long it had been since she had felt the touch of contentment. 

            He came to her as a blessing surely. He lived at the orphanage…that sweet boy at the market. She found herself thanking her husband's job a million times; if it hadn't been for his meeting, they would never have been here in the small town. How Fate worked at times. That young Van would dwell in her family, laugh with her daughter…he would be her son. Fill the missing space in her family. She smiled to herself once again, much like a little school girl with a secret crush and left to call her husband.

*          *          *

            So he found her, slowly swinging outside, lost in a contemplative mood, like a  lone, troubled school girl—which considering the circumstances, she was. 

            "Van!" she cried out softly, "I didn't see you come. Sorry."

            He grinned at her, "No, no, it's alright." He squatted down on the grass and looked up at her. "Is something wrong?"

            She smiled faintly, "No, of-course not." She stopped her swinging and sat down in front of him.

            "You've been crying," he accused as his ever searching eyes couldn't miss anything, especially concerning Hitomi.

            She giggled nervously, "No no, Van, I am okay." 

            "You're not," he said firmly, countering her answer.

            She met his eyes for a millisecond and spoke in a voice unlike her own, "Can you please, please just stop caring for me this much? I hate it! I really do!" She abruptly got up and ran away. 

            Van Fanel most definitely was _not_ going to let her go thus he sprinted after her. He caught hold of her arm as she tried to worm her way out of his grasp. "Let me, go, Van!"

            "Please, stop this. Hitomi—stop!" With a tug, he pulled her into his arms. With tenderness odd for a boy of sixteen, he pushed away the rebelling locks of her hair behind her ear, quite aware of how distinctly cute she looked. "What's wrong?"

            Her eyes threatened to spill. Oh Gods! What would Van say? She was getting adopted…and all she was a month with him. A month, she'd make sure without any beatings. She set her lips firmly, blinked away the tears and looked at him, her broken words as sincere as her looks. "I'm sorry, Van. I'm scared. Hold me."

            Strong, reliable arms enclosed her as he pulled her close, his grasp so possessive and tight that she wanted to melt into him, become him—at least that would make them together forever. As the sun beat on their figures, two hearts swayed as they were held in the potent embrace of eternal love.

**A/N:** Soo sorry about this chapter. It's a more of a plot thickener…uuugh, it's really short, I know…so truly, gomen ne. Next chapter, I _know_ many of you fans will adore!! XD!! Not telling you what it will have and definitely a fluffy one. This ficcie as you may have noticed, consists of loads and loads of fluff. *grins sheepishly* So, romantics at heart, this is the one for you. *bites lip* And uuh…sorry to disappoint, it probably won't contain any lemon…though a slice of lime much much later on. ~_^

Yes, yes, thank you for the wonderful reviews!! I am going to give replies starting from next time. ^_^;; The more you write, the happier you all make me. Hehe!! Keep on!! Hope, erm..you sort of liked this chapter. -_-;;;


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter dedicated to Avaris Sky…enjoy…    _

**                                                            Chapter 5.0**

_~For it was not into my ear you whispered,_

_but into my heart. It was not my lips _

_you kissed, but my soul.~ _

-Judy Garland

            "Van, would you slow down!" a feminine voice sounded out between giggles. "Mrs. Archer will have a heart attack when she finds us gone…and my legs will break!" The school year was coming to an end and summer was just around the corner which also meant it was time for their annual field trip and coincidentally the freshman and sophomore classes were both going together. This time, however, they were hiking in the mountains and Mrs. Archer had bored them senseless talking of the herbal properties of particular plants—her interest in botany clearly showing through. 

            It was after during one of those lessons when the students had gotten a little leeway and time to explore about the place they were going to camp for the night. He had just grasped her hand with a twinkling smile and pulled her as they ran. 

            They halted abruptly and watched the mountains with starry eyes. The view left them breathless and gasping for air. Their dark silhouettes, Van's lanky and boyishly tall, and Hitomi's head shorter form depicted an image one found in portraits. They were portraits of unspoken love, undeniable friendship, and an everlasting bond that transcended distance, space, time. 

            Soft mist surrounded the mountain peaks and the valleys of rich forestry stretched down below her.

            "Tell me," gasp, "not to," another gasp, "accompany you," a final heave, "on these little urges." She wiped away the sweat on her forehead and smiled up at her best friend and then turned away to catch another look at the scenery.

            He grinned boyishly and looked down at her, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

            She gazed ahead at the mountain peeks of bluish green and nodded in agreement as she murmured, "Yes…" She turned her head to look at him and a flicker of sadness crossed her eyes. She sighed; these were the times when she wanted to memorize him, to engrain him, to brand him to her. There was a shout of names and both boy and girl jumped. 

            "Are they calling for us?" she asked softly.

            "No, no. Stay here, let me check the clearing. It's probably nothing—guys messing around."

            She grinned. "Sure." That was another thing. If the world itself was collapsing and if Van was near she would feel safest and would have happily died in his arms. Life in the orphanage was lonely for the others and in that way Hitomi was lucky to have Van. Lucky for so long, she corrected herself mentally.

            Van however, didn't just go near the clearing, he disappeared into the thick woods, but Hitomi wasn't particularly worried. She breathed in the freshening scent of the mountains and felt at peace with the world. What force it was, she wasn't sure, or what possessed her to take one more tentative step towards the edge of the mountain, but she found herself doing so.   

            She snow beneath her was slippery and suddenly broke and gave in. A shrill scream emitted from her throat as she fell. The air swooshed around her and she wasn't aware of a pale, dark haired boy running at break neck speed towards the source of the sound, hoping against hope his suspicions wouldn't be confirmed. 

            She prayed for something, a root, a branch to hold on to and as if her prayers were instantly messaged to God, a root gaped out of the mountain and she found herself clinging to it. 

            If only she had the weight of a cat! Then perhaps, the root wouldn't give in. And it did. Her eyes were snapped shut and she knew she was falling into the inevitable pit of death. And if only she opened them to see the heavenly being, all worries would be erased and her mind would've been a clean slate. 

            A soul-searching voice called out, "Hitomi!" She slowly opened her eyes and gaped. There he was before her, his hands outstretched, reaching out to her. Wings. He had enormous wings of ethereal white, so pure like freshly fallen snow that they were almost blinding to her sight.

            His hand grasped her palm and with his strong arms he effortlessly cradled her in his arms and his sturdy wings ascended to the mountain. 

            "Van…" she looked at him, but his eyes didn't meet hers. "You're…" But she also found herself feeling unfocused. She fainted.

            *          *          *

            He watched her small form on the makeshift mattress in the tent illuminated by the soft light of the lantern. It was a fairly small tent, one that had a capacity for two but ideally for one and enough room lengthwise to be sitting up. He reviewed the reaction of the people as they saw them both together, him walking back, holding her in his arms, after he pulled on a snow-wet sweater to cover his bare torso. They had thankfully not asked detailed questions and readily accepted that she had slipped and fell in the woods, thus explaining the scratches on her arm and knee. 

            He peeled off the wet sweater and pulled off his pants, leaving him bare except for his boxers. He ignored the biting cold that permeated through the close tent and crawled over to pull on a pair of fresh, thick pants. Sighing, his thick-lashed gaze reverted back to the female figure and moving closer, he brushed away a few tendrils of her honey brown hair that had come loose during her fall.

            Her fall. She had seen his wings, his accursed wings that were a stigma in Gaean society. Would she shun him now? Fear him? Or even worse, hate him? He hoped it was anything but the latter. He _needed_ her too much to ever let go of her, but he would bear it somehow if she did leave. Just as long as she didn't hate him. My God, anything but hate!

            He hadn't noticed her awakening as he was too lost in thought.

            A whisper elicited from her lips, "Van…"  He met her eyes for a millisecond, and she saw enough to know what was going through his mind. Her heart ached at the possibility of what he was thinking. How could he! How _dare_ he!

            He moved away from her reflexively like a frightened rabbit shying away from human contact as her hand reached out to him. Turning his back to her, he found his voice, which was somehow strained. "How are you feeling?"

            She frowned, "Fine."

            He grunted in response as she carefully rose from the bed and sat up, her palms flat on the soft sheets.

            "You're avoiding me. You haven't really looked me in the eye." 

            A memory washed over him as he remembered the ten year old version of Hitomi, her hands on her hips confronting him, pink cheeked and her hair flying everywhere.  

            _"Look me in the eye and tell me the truth, Van…"_

            His voice croaked uncharacteristically. "Do you hate me?"

            "Hate you?" she asked, shock evident in her voice. "Why would I ever hate you?"

            He turned around and fully met her eyes, eyes like the young evergreens. Unwavering, unfailing eyes they were. She looked at him, trying hard to not to let her gaze stray any lower than his neck, knowing she would embarrass herself surely gaping at his well toned chest. "Well, if I hadn't forced you to come with me you wouldn't have fallen and-"

            "And if I hadn't fallen, you'd have lied to me all my life, never revealing your true identity."

            He winced at her words. True identity. True identity as a monster? Alright, she didn't hate him, but her opinion of him had certainly changed…in what way though—the bad or good?

            He whipped around and for some reason he didn't want to find out what her thoughts were of him. Angrily, he grabbed his shoes and violently shoved his feet in them. 

            Her eyes clouded with confusion and she reached out to Van's arm, which he pulled away. "Van…" she tried again, "speak to me, please."

              It happened in quick seconds—no, merely moments. She grasped his arm which he pulled away and she found herself raising her voice to call out his name. A struggle ensued as he pushed her and she threw herself on him. She found herself, breathing shallowly on top of him, body to body, her hands caught beneath her stomach and his. She got a tingling feeling where her bare arms touched his bare chest. The thin warm garment that somebody had changed her into made her feel as if she was melting into him and there weren't two bodies, but one.

             There was silence and both inhaled and exhaled slowly, seemingly frozen in time. Blotches of pink adorned her soft cheeks, but she found this position to be perfect for her cause. Finally, he was still and not moving! Turning her head so that her lips were less than a centimeter away from his ear, she whispered. "You being Draconian changes nothing…except," she blinked, "that I love you even more." His eyes simultaneously widened and neither noticed as his arms enclosed around her waist.   

            "Are you sure?" he whispered hoarsely. She loved him! He must be dreaming…

            "Can you doubt me?" Instantly, he switched positions and he looked down at her, lying on the floor, below him, trapped between his hands which he used to support himself so that she wouldn't be crushed beneath his weight. When he met her eyes, there was no shadow of doubt, for if love was ever captured and contained into one thing, it was captured in her eyes. She smiled slowly and admiringly, "I think your wings are beautiful."

            He didn't answer and kept looking at her, that soul searing look of his that had men crawling inside. His inscrutable gaze confused her and with her fingers she caressed his cheek. "Van…?" Was it something she said, she wondered, as she bit her lip.  

            He freed one of his hands from the ground and tenderly brushed his thumb over her mouth. She shivered under his touch and she found herself inexplicably hypnotized under his stare. And suddenly, it seemed so clear. His look, his appearance was one of love. The light in his eyes…the shallow breathing…the slight arch of his eyebrows…all spoke of his tender gaze. Slowly, his voice like coarse velvet, he spoke. "Hitomi, can I kiss you?"

            Her green eyes widened instantly and then softened. She nodded; the silence so acute that she could hear the chirpings of the cricket and the distant hoot of the owl. 

            His head descended as she closed her eyes, his lips drawing inexorably closer and closer. He bent down and let his lips brush her right cheek softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to suppress the disappointed feeling at the pit of her stomach. As she gazed into his eyes, he smiled, and at that moment, she realized what he'd reminded her of. 

            An angel. 

            With her eyes wide open, he leaned down once again and this time, the course of his lips landed precisely where she had wanted it to land from the beginning. His lips brushed hers and then kissed more forcefully, hungrily, possessively. They were like two sinners who desired salvation, somehow reasoning that this was the only way they would ever come close to that feeling. It was a feeling that no words could fully explain the power of. That moment, which she felt as if she part of him, that she wasn't just kissing his lips, no, it was as if she was kissing his soul, his heart, his mind, all at once. He was her universe; he was everywhere, his presence, every place where their body intimately touched. He was a part of her for those precious moments. It was the elusive meeting of two souls who had finally found peace, finally a home. 

            When people said perfection didn't exist in the human race, they were wrong, so very wrong. Their moment was a paragon of what perfection truly meant.

             They pulled apart reluctantly, Hitomi blushing pink. Van felt no embarrassment, just this inexplicable tenderness that clawed at his heart. His lips somehow felt cold, and very wrong. He mentally whacked himself, what was wrong with him? Oh yes, the next thing he could do is scare the hell out of her if he voiced out the thought that he missed her lips on his and it had only been a second or two ago…

            He rolled over and allowed her to straighten her hair and sit comfortably. He sat in front of her and grinned at her contemplating face. "You scared us very much with that fall…I though Mrs. Archer was going to have a heart attack when she saw you fainted."

            She smiled at him, "Were you worried?"

            He turned his back to get medicinal cream that Mrs. Archer had left for her cuts and scarpes. "Nope." 

            She grinned knowingly. "Maybe I should jump over cliffs and such, more often to have you worri—"

            She was cut off unexpectedly for he quickly whipped around and pulled her into his arms and rasped into her ear. "You scared me _very, very_ much."

            "Van…" 

            He let go of her abruptly, pulled her right leg straight and pushed up her woolen shift up to her thighs.

            "Van!" she blushed profusely as her fingers automatically gripped the edge of her grown. What was he thinking??

            "I am not going to do hurt you," he huffed as he stopped her from pushing down her gown. 

            "But I—" She stopped short as she found gasping in pain when he applied the cream to her scraped knee. She balled her hands into fists. 

            "It b-burns!"  

            "Shhh…I know," he soothed her softly, as his fingers gently applied the cream. For some reason, she found it highly strange…him touching her knee which gave her a feeling as if what he was doing was intimate for the tingly, electrical sensations that burst forth in her body, like mini-fireworks. 

            He pulled back her gown to her ankles. Her chivalrous Van. How could she ever have thought that he was going to take advantage of her?

            "Show me your left arm." He did the same for her arm, applying the cream that burned her flesh. Having finished, he gently patted it and pulled down her sleeves. 

            "Aren't you cold?" she asked more out of curiosity, and then realized what she was indirectly referring to his exposed chest, and blushed. 

            He grinned lopsidedly at her and teased. "Burning." There was some truth to his statement; he wasn't cold. How could he have been cold when with her elbow along his chest and her hand on his stomach? The heat of being so intimately close to her had melted the coldness he had initially felt. 

            A yawn escaped her mouth before she could suppress it. "You, sleepy?" he asked.

            "Yeah," she admitted truthfully. "Not sure why."

            He sighed, "You should sleep; you need to rest. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day, anyway."

             "Where are you going to sleep?" 

            "I am going to go back to my tent; Mrs. Archer wanted me to stay until you woke up and I applied the cream on your wounds." He smiled regretfully.

            She looked at her well manicured fingernails. "It's awfully cold outside…and your bed must be cold."

            "Yes, I'll manage though." He gave her a small smile.  
  


            Softly, quietly, and hesitantly, she spoke. "You don't have to leave, you know." His eyes widened at her blushing cheeks as her flashing eyes met his.

            "Hitomi…"

            Oh God, she wanted more time with him! The month was coming to an end and in two days she would be going. Leaving him. If the night was the only way she could get more time, she would accept that stolen time willingly. Even sleeping beside him was spending time with him. 

            "There's space for you." She smiled cheerfully, "We'll sleep close and stay warm." Her statement reminded him of the first time the first night they had slept beside each other at the baker's house to keep warm. 

            His melting eyes met hers once again and a smile spread on both faces. 

            It was such a close feeling, straightening out the make shift mattress and spreading out the covers properly. Hitomi could only have a permanent smile on her face; she felt as if she was married to him. 

            Both looked at their finished product and the silent question of who was to go slip in first came.

            "Ladies first." He grinned broadly. "Go on ahead, Hitomi." She looked at him shyly and nodded. 

            Once under the covers, she questioned. "Aren't you going to wear a top?"

            "Did you want me to? The spare's in my tent." 

            "No, no, no! It's too cold outside. It's fine." 

            He frowned as he parted the covers. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable…"  
  


            "You're not making me uncomfortable, Van. Just hurry up and get in!"

            He chuckled as he smoothly settled himself beside her. "A little anxious aren't you to cuddle up to me?"

            "You wish," she quipped.

            Under the covers, his hand found hers and he clasped it. Softly, he whispered into her ear. "I _do_ wish."

            "_What?_" 

            He laughed at the expression on her face. "Joking! You scare too easily, it's so tempting!" She _was_ tempting…her lips beckoned to be kissed again as she pouted adorably.

            She positioned her body to face him, never letting go of his hand, while her other hand crept up on his chest.

            "Don't!" he hissed.

            "Don't what?" she asked, batting her eyelashes innocently. She rubbed her palm on his chest.

            "Do. That." He said through gritted teeth.

            "Did you say you wanted me to do that, again?" She grinned cheekily as he gave her a mock-glare, "You get mad so easily, it's just _so_ tempting." 

            He had to grin back at her. He wasn't mad at her; there wasn't really a time when he was truly ever mad at her. Mad at her for scaring him nearly to death today, but there was no pure anger. An act on her part that was so innocent…he didn't want himself to act in a way that would later shame him or her. He wanted to be stuff of her dreams. Not kiss her madly until she was senseless when she offered so very sweetly to sleep beside her. He was sick! He had to stop! He turned the lantern off and switched off a nearby flashlight until they lay in darkness.

            It was so cozy here, lying beside him, his chest being a constant source of warmth. She buried her head in his torso. "Mmm…Hitomi? Is everything alright?"

            "Yes," she whispered. "Do you mind if I stay this way for a while?"

            "N-no." There was a certain childish catch in her voice, a sense of loneliness. The dark heightened so many senses that usually one ignored. She brought her arm around his neck and gently caressed it softly. 

            "What are you thinking of, Hitomi?"  
  


            "Hmm…I am thinking of how this feels like we're almost married."

            His eyes widened. "Really?"

            "Mmhmm…"

            "And you know what it feels like being married?"

            She grinned. "I've known it since the night I slept near you."

            His throat tightened and he found himself brushing his lips over her soft hair. "You must also know the process of consummating the marriage?" he grinned impishly.

            She giggled softly. "Pervert!" On a more serious note she added quietly. "I'll wait for you, Van. Even if it has to be till Eternity," she vowed.

            "Hitomi…" a burst of possessiveness gripped him and he pulled her even closer to him, "will you promise me something?"  
  


            "What is it?"

            "Promise me that you'll never give yourself away to some other man," he spoke gravely. The thought of someone kissing her made his blood boil, much less being in bed with her. No! Definitely not the latter! He would probably strangle the man! "Promise me that you'll always wait for me, even if we separate. I'll look for you until I find you, I promise."

            "You didn't have to make me promise this." She pulled apart and met his eyes. "I would've done the same."

            "Me too."

            Saying that, both drifted off to sleep, their bodies looking as if one, so close they were. It wasn't until three in the morning he awoke again to find moisture on his chest and a suspicious sniffle.

            "Hitomi? You're crying."

            "I-I am just happy. Go back to sleep." She turned away from him, the keen loss of her cutting through him like a knife.

            He pinned her to the mattress as he loomed over her. "Don't cry…please, don't cry, Hitomi." Her throat tightened. Oh God, he reminded her of the time when he had said something similar to her when she had wept for the loss of his mother and her's. 

            Bending down, he kissed away each tear delicately. It was something she had heard in songs, in novels, in longings of the orphaned girls who hoped to have a man to kiss away their tears. And never thought it would happen to her. 

            She pulled him down next to her and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his. She had been crying of the beauty of last night, of what she was going to lose. 

            "Let's just go back to sleep." 

            He pulled her as close as it was possible and closed his eyes. "I love you, Hitomi." Her eyes turned round and subsided as she thought of their future. She surrendered into the moment, into this awesome moment when their heart beat as one.

            This moment was the only earthly heaven that ever existed in their lives.

_~When love beckons to you, follow him,_

_Though his ways are hard and steep._

_And when his wings enfold you, yield to him,_

_Though the sword hidden among his pinions_

_may wound you.~_

**Replies:**

**Spirit0:** *grins* Yeah, wish I could murder them or something. Loads of turmoil ahead for Hitomi-chan. Van's parents will be really nice though. ^_^;; Atleast the poor boy is getting a good home. Thankies for reviewing!!! :D :D 

**Cherry Dragon: **XD! Another murderer! O_o;; Man, I feel guilty now…converting honest, and good people into murderess' with my ficcie. *laughs evilly* Aaah, Hana needs to be killed though… Well, if you thought that chapter was cute, what do you think of this?? :D Hope you like it. Keep reviewing!

**Onigiri Momoko:** Yes, they are evil. -_-;; But! ^_^;; How was the fluff in this chapter? Fluffly enough, eh?

**Sakura Onto Hitomi: ***hands over Hana* Yes, beat her up as much as you want. Enough fluff in this chapter for you? :D

**Wink57CS: ***bows* So honored you review my stories!! :D:D *hugs* Thanks for the encouragement! Hope the length (and content!) of this chapter pleased you. When are you updating your story, missy?? Totally hooked on it! *shoves you away to write* 

**snow blossoms:** Aaaah, such is life, I suppose. She had to have the evil family, poor Van needed some family to accept him wholly. Doona worry, 'Tomi-chan will survive. She has Allen. *laughs wickedly* XDD I am going to try to make Allen somewhat likable in this story and I think he makes his entry in the chapter after this one. Thanks for your review! Always there! You make me really happy! :D :D

**Dreamboat Annie: **Poor guy has no idea on both sides. Whether Hitomi will get adopted or when he'll get adopted. -_-;; But! I love him! :D *cowers* I am going to try something horribly tricky…and in the process earn your hatred…but only for a while. -_-;; Lots and lots of turmoil until it ends happily ever after. And yes…it does have a happy ending! :D I've already planned it out…*grins impishly* Eh, wasn't this chapter quite fluffy? Thanks for your wonderful review! 

**Inda:** Arrigato! You liked the chapter ending? Well, whaddaya think of this one? And the chapter? Thanks a lot for reviewing!!! Keep on!

**Ryuu Angel:** *hugs bearishly* Hey, chica!!! *puffs chest* Aren't ye proud o' me? I finally updated! *grins madly* I tell you, they made up Luke! -_-;; O_o;; This is quite strange…I am listening to "Here" by Sakamoto and for some reason I was thinking that  you were singing that song, like she sounded sort of like you. *sweatdrops* Don't blame me, I just woke up half an hour ago. -_-;;;Good God, girl, your reviews are as long as my chapter! ^_~ But, I looove them and they are my most treasured possessions!!XD! Yes, yes, many have talked of the evilness of Hana and the I-don't-really-care-type attitude of Hisaki. *shrugs* They were actually inspired by two characters from a V.C. Andrews book called "Brooke." (*cough cough* Does that name sound familiar? There's a wench in our school named that—I loathe her!) Hehehe, yep yep, when Van gets adopted, he will become as we know of Van Slanzar de Fanel. ^_________________^;; What did you think of this fluff filled chapter? :D I was debating…kiss or not…but I thought they deserved it…I mean she'd have to wait ten years to see him again…didn't want to be so cruel. But, I am quite curious to think of what you think of this chapter! :D Oh yes, hope you excelled at that Chem test! *waves Ryuu Angel banners* You can do it!!! XD Here, AP Chem test is the hardest test, so yeah, hoping it isn't the same for you. Oohhh, I am so sorry about the da. -_-;; I think I told you that earlier. It's just so strange…you know that cancer ficcie I was writing? Well, it turned out, a month ago, my aunt was diagnosed with second stage cancer. T.T This is just too coincidental! I feel so horrible now! Ugh! Such is life! Anyway, talk to you later!! 

**Avelyn Lauren: **Yes, it is very sad…the old lady…but doona hate the old lady soo much…she'll play a part in getting them together, you'll see. *grins widely* Thankiez for reviewing!!!

**monkey_no_c:** O_O *cowers* Did I mention that you scared me? Doona worry, angst is coming up. You should consider that we writers have a life other than writing, and promises to uphold and unfortunately, writing falls back in my priorities. I must concentrate on school work and etc. -_-;; But, I hope you liked this chapter and I am planning on continuing all my stories, so don't worry!

**HeavensTear:** Aaah, another murderess! Don't kill her yet!! XD Thanks for your review. How did you like this chapter? Loads and loads of fluff, I must say. I spent a good few hours on this last night and then finally wrote up replies this morning.

**Dariel:** Hey Dee!!! *hugs Dee madly* No, no, girl, don't bang your head. I am always late for my reviews as well. *mumbles* The point is that you reviewed! *throws confetti* *shakes head* You liked Claire? *grins* That's good; she's meant to be likable. ^__________^;; Yes, yes, the whole blood circulation. Her clinging manner will create a certain green eyed monster later on. ^_~ I am debating her coupling…I think she'd be good with Gaddess, perhaps…Hehe, our dear Merle will get Van to his senses later on, so we should all appreciate her appearance. LOL, Dryden…yep, strange, hehe, but I  loved his quotation!*grins madly* What did you think of this chapter? It's overflowing with soo much fluff it's quite choking, actually. I was just shaking my head last night and I was like, "WHOA! I can't believe I am writing so much fluff into one chapter!" And, this chapter was longer than any of my others, so all the V/H fan girls can eat their hearts out. Ohh, it was absolutely wonderful talking to you the day before yesterday even though it was such a short period of time. n_n;; Both of you (Aina and you) have such cool accents…!!! -_-;; I am accent less and have been told when I give little presentations in front of class, I sound like a TV commercial. -_-;; Anyway, talk to you later, girl. Tcheuss!! 

**Avaris Sky:** You can imagine that if that makes you happy. 'Tain't going to happen like that. *sighs despairingly* They are going to suffer a lot before things end happily ever after. But, the main point is that it will end happily! ^_^;; Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D Haha, you lucky thing…what did you think of the chapter that was dedicated to you? I must admit…this is one of my fav chapters. (My fav is the first chapter.) 

**YNG:** *bows* So glad you like my other stories too!!! Haha!!! Weell, I have three levels...this one's ending is the happiest ending, Beautiful will be semi-happy (but overall happy) and Yours and Mine going to be terribly sad. -_-;;; Thankiez for reviewing though!! Keep on! *cowers* Sorry for the late posting! **  
****Chan Yoruyamatiha:** This chapter was longer, ne? So, happy? We all don't want her to get adopted but feh, how will the story move on then? XD *grins madly* Doona worry too much...it will have a wonderfully, happy, ending! Keep on reviewing! **  
****Hoshi-chan2:** Yes, yes, adoption thing again. -_-;; It's quite sad, I know, but don't hyperventilate yet! You can hyperventilate in this chapter...the kiss scene...*winks impishly* Keep on reviewing!!   
**A/N:** Ugh, I am really sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I got a bit depressed once my report card came...~_~ My GPA is a 4.527 and I was unhappy. I had to get stable with my grades and then move on with writing. Oh yes, I wrote this listening to "Ave Maria" from the Korean drama Steps to Heaven (wonderful drama, if you get a chance, watch it!!!!), "Here" by Maaya Sakamoto, and also the "Affections that Trandescend Time II" from Inuyasha (listened to this while writing kiss scene! XD) Anybody think that the last quotation seemed a bit dark, and foreboding/ominous? It was supposed to be that way. ^__________^;; But I loved the wing part of the quote..hehe…so fitting! And the thigh scene…XD…it was supposed to be semi-funny. ^_^;;  Anywhoo, please drop me a line and review! Next chapter, it's goodbye to both as they go their seperate way. Very sad though. *sniffs* Hope I made up for all the fluff in this one because you won't be seeing V/H fluff anytime soon. Ja ne!!

               


End file.
